pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikachu (Pokémon)
Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into when exposed to a . Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the version mascot of , where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has also made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Biology Physiology Pikachu is a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. Pikachu's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. Although it is technically a , on multiple occasions it has been shown to be able to stand and walk upright on its hind legs. Besides its evolution and pre-evolution, it may be related to , , and/or due to their many physical similarities. In Pika and Goliath!, when Ash's Pikachu was injured, it was shown to have a heart rate of 156. Gender differences A female Pikachu has a v-shaped "dent" at the end of its tail. Male Pikachu do not have this dent. However, both genders' tails resemble a lightning bolt, fitting their Electric typing. In Black and White, male Pikachu have less black covering their ear, though this is only shown in frontal sprites. Special abilities Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric s of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in , but which can be used to roast Berries as well. As Pikachu builds up energy in its electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical , or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to remove unneeded energy safely. A sure sign that a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electromagnetic forces, which severely affect the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks and display other common attributes of magnetism. Pikachu and its evolution family, and , are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In a few rare cases, Pikachu can learn to manipulate water and, with the help of a surfboard, perform the move . Other rare cases show that Pikachu can also learn, with the use of balloons, to perform the move . Pikachu also have their own signature held item - the . This item boosts a Pikachu's and stats, and, when held by a Pikachu in the daycare center, causes the offspring to know the move . Pikachu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to its large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog. Behavior In the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electromagnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well-being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty bite, which has been known to leave quite a mark. Habitat They are found mostly in forests, but possibly because of their attraction to electricity or simply because they are not afraid of people, Pikachu commonly show up in civilized areas. They may even enter houses, presumably attracted by the electrical output generated by the dwellers' appliances. Pikachu are native only to the Kanto region (specifically, Viridian Forest and the Kanto Power Plant), although they have been introduced to the Hoenn Safari Zone and to the Trophy Garden in Sinnoh. Diet Living in forested areas, Pikachu often are found foraging for Berries. Instead of climbing trees, they use small electrical shocks to release the Berries from the tree, roasting them at the same time. As pets, they can be fed a variety of processed food. Alternatively, like most Pokémon, Pikachu are tolerant to most "human" foods, and sometimes enjoy them more than the more nutritional food designed for their biology. An example of this is the fact that Ash's Pikachu has been known to have a fondness of ketchup. Pikachu is also occasionally seen eating apples. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Pikachu Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from in Pokémon - I Choose You!, the first episode of the Pokémon anime series. He is the signature Pokémon of the anime series who has appeared in every non-special episode and every Pokémon movie since. Ash's Pikachu does not like being in his Poké Ball. Ash was given the opportunity to release Pikachu in Pikachu's Goodbye, as Pikachu seemed very happy with the other Pikachu. Even though he did attempt to, the bond between the two was too strong, so Pikachu chose to stay with him. This episode also featured many other wild Pikachu. Ritchie's Pikachu Ritchie also has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky, who debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sparky, unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of fur on the top of its head. Ashachu Ash gets turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokémon by a Pokémon magician named . He reverts to his human form at the beginning of the next episode. Puka Another Pikachu nicknamed Puka was owned by a man named on Seafoam Island in The Pi-Kahuna. This blue-eyed Pikachu saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves approaching. Pikachutwo In Mewtwo Strikes Back, clones Ash's Pikachu. This Pikachu can be told apart from Ash's due to spikes on the black marks at the tips of its ears. It is also comparatively more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu and slurs its speech, defects possibly caused by Ash tampering with Mewtwo's cloning machine during the cloning process. Other James used a in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, but it was defeated by the instructor's . James, after interfering with a battle was having with the instructor, later tried to steal this Pikachu, only for that Pikachu to zap James instead, as instructed by its instructor. A Pikachu also had a part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. He was kidnapped by a and Team Go-Getters set out to rescue him as their first mission. Pikachu provided them with some items in the battle. Minor appearances Numerous other Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Emergency! belonging to Nurse Joy to help Ash's Pikachu defeat Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and to send them blasting off for the first time. They reappeared in a flashback in Pikachu's Goodbye. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. Lt. Surge's was once a Pikachu, as was Volkner's Raichu when Volkner was younger. A Pikachu has also been owned by Luana's son, Travis. Luana mistook Ash for Travis when she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. In Lights, Camerupt, Action!, Elijah used a Pikachu in one of his movies. This Pikachu helped and on their mission to rescue Princess from the evil . A Pikachu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a of . A Pikachu named Sugar belonging to the owners of a restaurant went missing prior to Cooking up a Sweet Story!, and Ash's Pikachu had to fill in for it so that its owner would have the confidence to win a cooking competition. At the end of the episode, Sugar returns, however, it has evolved into a . A Pikachu that belonged to an unnamed Aura Guardian appeared in a flashback in The Keystone Pops!. Pokédex entries . Pikachu's tail is sometimes as it raises it to check its surroundings.}} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Thunderstone Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Version mascots 025 025 Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon